Videography
VideoPraphy thumb|right|335 px 18.Mai.2011 Spontaneous Me Devin Graham Original video ---- thumb|left|335 px 30.Mai.2011 Grenade (with Alex Boye, Nathaniel Drew and the Salt Lake Pops) Unknown Cover ---- thumb|right|335 px 29.Juli.2011 Transcendence Nathan D. Lee Original video ---- thumb|left|335 px 09.September.2011 On the floor take three Unknown Medley 11.September.2011 River Flows in You (with Debi Johanson) Devin Graham Cover 11.October.2011 By No Means(with Epicc) Sean Haggel Original video 03.November.2011 Electric Daisy Violin Devin Graham Original video 26.November.2011 Zelda Medley Devin Graham Medley of Zelda game music by Koji Kondo 07.December.2011 Silent Night Devin Graham Cover 19.December.2011 Celtic Carol Devin Graham Original video 09.Januar.2012 Shadows Devin Graham Filmed at the Ensoul warehouse in Salt Lake City, Utah 02.Februar.2012 Lord of the Rings Medley Devin Graham Music by Howard Shore. Filmed in New Zealand. ---- 23.Februar.2012 Crystallize Devin Graham Filmed at Ice Castles in Silverthorne, Colorado 03.April.2012 Skyrim(with Peter Hollens) Devin Graham Medley of Skyrim game music by Jeremy Soule 07.Mai.2012 We Found Love(with Alisha Popat) Devin Graham Cover, with changed lyrics. Filmed in Kenya, sponsored by VenTribe. ---- June 10, 2012 "Starships" (with Megan Nicole) Devin Graham 7,936,320 Filmed at the Ensoul warehouse in Salt Lake City, Utah July 31, 2012 "Phantom of the Opera" Lindsey Stirling (also edited, and produced) 15,958,766 Locations: Capitol Theater in Salt Lake City and the Velour in Provo, Utah August 14, 2012 "Come With Us" (with Can't Stop Won't stop) Devin Graham 2,311,312 Original video September 5, 2012 "Game of Thrones" (with Peter Hollens) FifGenFilms 4,296,233 Medley of Game of Thrones music September 18, 2012 "Elements" (Original Version) Devin Graham 41,076,192 Filmed at the Ensoul warehouse in Salt Lake City, Utah October 23, 2012 "Moon Trance" Nathan D. Lee 19,096,965 Original video November 5, 2012 "Assassin's Creed III" Jace Leroy 14,208,191 Medley of Assassin's Creed III music November 29, 2012 "Song of the Caged Bird" Nathan D. Lee 5,372,498 Original video December 14, 2012 "What Child Is This" Scott Winn 5,351,594 Cover December 7, 2012 "Just Dance 4" Unknown 4,495,226 Cover January 15, 2013 "Thrift Shop" (with Tyler Ward) Unknown 10,697,050 Cover January 22, 2013 "Mission Impossible" Paul Anderson and Tel Stewart 3,211,419 5,940,684a Piano Sonata No. 16, K. 545, first movement The Piano Guys arrangement and original material written by Steven Sharp Nelson, Al van der Beek, Jon Schmidt, and Stirling March 12, 2013 "Radioactive" (with Pentatonix) FifGenFilms 73,671,257 Cover of the song by Imagine Dragons May 23, 2013 Halo theme (with William Joseph) Devin Graham 7,131,017 Cover. Video features cosplay by members of 405th.com. July 21, 2013 "My Immortal" Klepticenter Productions 7,131,017 Cover of the song by Evanescence October 11, 2013 "Elements" (Orchestral Version) NBC 44,421,505 A video remix for the TV show Dracula on NBC October 26, 2013 "All of Me" (with John Legend) FifGenFilms 25,925,636 Performance of John Legend's song November 14, 2013 "Minimal Beat" Klepticenter Productions 3,779,151 Filmed in various cities globally February 6, 2014 "Stars Align" Nathan D. Lee 4,804,993 Filmed in studio with SFX Effects by PlayFight. Premiered on Yahoo Music before YouTube.130 March 14, 2014 "Transcendence Orchestral" Unknown 33,346,790 In association with The Leader in Me Program, and the Landfill Harmonic. March 25, 2014 "Beyond the Veil" Everdream 5,366,868 Original video April 23, 2014 "Shatter Me" Everdream 8,292,312 b Original video. Concept by Joe Sill & Lindsey Stirling. Featuring Lindsey Stirling & Lzzy Hale. Includes announcement of her new album of the same name.131 14 August 2014 "Master of Tides" UE Boom 9,431,855 c Original video. A spontaneous live performance. October 20, 2014 "Roundtable Rival" Everdream 5,654,300 d Original video. November 18, 2014 "Dragon Age" Everdream 3,824,183 e Original video.